creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ki Aspects
Ki Aspects are specific "forms" or "natures" that any given persons ki takes on. Very few people know about the aspects of Ki and even fewer are capable of unlocking them till causing them to explode. There are 12 aspects of Ki in existance and they each take on the title of an animal sign from the chinese zodiac. The aspect of ones ki is decided at birth. This does not mean that a single person is restricted to their aspect they are born with, but it takes an immense amount of training to master other aspects. Though it may seem so, the difference in the animals that ones ki takes on does not effect ones power in any way, although some may be more naturally powerful than others depending on which ki aspect they are born with. Overview Knowing ones Ki Aspect can grant an astronomically higher level of power behind ones attacks and techniques aswell as ones stats in general. The following is a list of all the aspects of ki in existance. Depending on which aspect ones ki takes on will directly effect and impact the nature of their powers and abilities. The 12 aspects each fall into 4 "trines" which are categories that denote the aspects. Here are the trines. The 4 Trines '''First Trine: '''The First Trine consists of the Rat, Dragon, and Monkey. These three signs are intense and powerful individuals, capable of either great good or evil. They make great leaders, although they may have different approaches. Frustrated when hampered, these three signs are ruled by highly potent energy and unpredictability. At their worst, those with the Rat Aspect of ki are ruthlessly power hungry, vindictive and machiavellian. Those with the dragon aspect are inflexable megalomaniacs and narcissists, and those with monkey ki can be manipulators and hedonists. They are intelligent, magnanimous, charismatic, charming, authorative, confident, eloquent, and artistic, but they can also be tyrannical, bombastic, prejudiced, deceitful, imperious, and ruthless. '''Second Trine: '''The Second Trine consists of the Ox, Snake, and Rooster ki aspects. These three souls conquer life through endurance, application, and slow accumulation of energy. Although each holder of these aspects can be fixed and rigid in their opinions and views, they are geniuses in the art of meticulous planning. They are hadworking, discreet, modest, industrious, charitable, loyal, punctual, philosophical, patient, and good hearted individuals holding high moral standards, but they can also be self-righteous, vain, critical, judgemental, myopic, narrow minded, and petty. They are also natural leaders, but are better natured then the first trine. '''Third Trine: '''The Third Trine consists of the Tiger, Horse, and Dog. Holders of these ki aspects seek a true lover and are likeminded in their pursuit of humanitarian causes. Idealistic and Impulsive, the Tiger, Horse, and Dog follow the beat of their own drum, defiant against injustice, these three signs wilt without large amounts of physical affection and loyal support for causes. They are productive, enthusiastic, engaging, independant, dynamic, and honorable, but can also be rash, rebellious, qaurrelsome, hotheaded, reckless, anxious, moody, disagreeable and stubborn. Although loyal, they can be very protective when lied to as they do not enjoy being told what to do. '''Fourth Trine: '''The Fourth and Final Trine consists of the Rabbit, Goat, and Pig. The quest of holders of these aspects is the aesthetic, beauty, and more phiolosophical, and intellectual approach in life. Their calm nature gives them great leadership abilities. They artistic, refined, intuitive, intelligent, and well mannered. These aspect holders love the preliminaries in love, and are fine artists in their lovemaking. The rabbit, goat, and pig have been bestowed with calmer natures then the other 9 signs. These three are compasisonately aware, yet detached and resigned to their condition. They seek beauty and a sensitive lover. They are caring, unique, self sacrificing, obliging, sensible, creative, tactful, and prudent. They can also be naive, pedantic, insecure, cunning, indecisive, and pessimistic. Category:TOAA's Content Category:Content Category:Content by User Category:Original Content